Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocoupler package, and in particular to an architecture and a method of an advanced photocoupler package.
Description of the Related Art
Photocouplers are generally composed of three components: a light emitting part, a light receiving part and a signal amplification part. The input electrical signal drives the light emitting diode (LED) (the light emitting part) to illuminate a light with a certain range of wavelengths. The light is absorbed by the photodetector chip (the light receiving part) to produce a photocurrent. The photocurrent is amplified (the signal amplification part) to form the output signal. The photocoupler is operated including the electric-photo conversion and the electric conversion to achieve the effects of signal input, signal output and isolation between the input and output signals. The photocoupler has the advantages of good electrical isolation between the input terminal and the output terminal, and one-way signal transmission. Therefore, the photocoupler has good electrical-isolation and anti-interference abilities. Also, the input terminal of the photocoupler is belongs to the current operating type low resistance element, so that the photocoupler has a great ability for common mode suppression. Therefore, the photocoupler can be used as a terminal isolation element applied in signal transmission over a long distance to improve the signal-to-noise ratio. Also, the photocoupler can be used as an interface element for signal isolation applied in digital communication and real-time control to increase the reliability of the device.
Thus, a novel architecture of a photocoupler package with high photocoupling efficiency, small volume, and superior high-isolation capability is desirable.